Renji Abarai/Image Gallery
Renji Anime Pics Bleach_Vol._5_Cover.jpg|Renji on the cover of Volume 5. Bleach_Vol._8_Cover.jpg|Renji on the cover of Volume 8. Bleach_Vol._57_Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Volume 57. Bleach_Vol._77_Cover.jpg|Renji and Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Volume 77. Bleach_season_2_boxset_cover.png|Renji and Ichigo on the cover of the Season 2 box set. E320 Renji Mugshot.png|Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division Renji Abarai Ep234B.png|Renji Young Renji with Rukia.png|Renji and Rukia when they were kids in Rukongai Rukia renji.jpg|Renji and Rukia as kids Ep32Leaving.png|Renji and Rukia during their Academy days Ep32Decision.png|Renji and Rukia when they were younger Renjimomoandizuruprotecthisagi.jpg|Renji with Kira and Momo protecting Hisagi from a Hollow during their time in the academy AbaraiMarkings.png|Renji's head tattoos during his time in the 11th Division. Renji, requesting Ikkaku to train him..jpg|Renji requesting Ikkaku train him. RenjiVSIkkaku.jpg|Renji with Ikkaku Episode109RenjiPromoted.png|Renji is promoted to lieutenant of the 6th Division. Byakuyarenji.jpg|Renji appears in Karakura Town to retrieve Rukia alongside Byakuya. Renji Attacks Gigai Rukia.png|Renji attacks Rukia. Ichigo & Renji fight.png|Renji vs. Ichigo Zabimaru power.jpg|Renji swinging Zabimaru Renji Injures Ichigo with Shikai.png|Renji injures Ichigo Rukia Stalls Renji.png|Rukia tries to stall Renji 0renji0nd7.jpg|Renji giving out to Rikichi Renji visits jailed Rukia.png|Renji visiting Rukia while she is in jail Renji Rukia Guards Shrine.png|Renji leaves Rukia in the Shrine of Penitence. Aizen Renji Talk.png|Aizen questions Renji about the nature of Rukia's execution. 30Renji_lifts_visor.png|Renji lifts his visor. 30Ichigo_charges.png|Ichigo charges at Renji. 30Ichigo_and_Renji_clash.png|Renji crosses blades with Ichigo. Abarai renji and kurosaki ichigo-12703.jpg|Renji vs. Ichigo 30Ichigo_pushes.png|Ichigo pushes Renji against a wall. Ichigovsrenji.jpg|Renji vs. Ichigo Zabimaru.png|Renji's Zabimaru in Shikai. 30Renji_extends.png|Renji extends Zabimaru. 31Renji_leaps.png|Renji leaps into the air. 31Renji_destroys.png|Renji destroys the building Ichigo is standing on. 31Renji_forces.png|Renji pushes Ichigo back. Ichigo Attacks Renji (ep31).png|Renji being attacked by Ichigo 31Renji_dodges.png|Renji dodges Ichigo's attack. 31Renji_prepares.png|Renji prepares to cut down Ichigo. 31Renji's_blade_shatters.png|thumb|'Zabimaru' is shattered. Ep32Anguish.png|Renji is defeated. 32Renji_begs.png|Renji begs Ichigo to save Rukia. Ep34MomoRenji.png|Injured Renji with Momo Renjiarrivestotrainforbankai.jpg|Renji and Zabimaru 51Renji_asks.png|Renji and Yoruichi Renjiandbyakuyafight.jpg|Renji vs. Byakuya ByakuyavsRenjiBankai.jpg|Renji's Bankai Hihio Zabimaru attacking Byakuya Renji x.jpg|Renji fights Byakuya with his Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru Renjihitby6rodsprison.jpg|Renji caught by Byakuya 6 point prison ByakuyaDefeatsRenji.jpg|Renji defeated by Byakuya HanataroHealingRenji.jpg|Renji being healed by Hanatarō 54Renji_arrives.png|Renji arrives. 54Renji_runs.png|Renji runs away with Rukia in his arms. RenjixRukia.jpg|Renji carrying Rukia Aizen breaks Renji's shikai.jpg|Renji's Zanpakutō in Shikai being destroyed by Aizen. Ep64RenjiArrivesAtKarakuraHigh.png|Renji arrives at Karakura High School. Ep64RenjiTeased.png|Renji is teased. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Renji watches as Uryū picks Orihime's door. Renji Uryū and Ichigo in the museum.jpg|Renji, Uryū and Ichigo in the museum. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo and Renji are caught struggling. Ichigo and friends pointing fingers.jpg|The group blame each other. Renji and Ichigo arguing.jpg|Renji and Ichigo argue. Renji gigai.JPG|Renji leaving his Gigai. Ichigo&Renji back2back.jpg|Ichigo and Renji find their Gigai slumped beside each other. Noba's power.jpg|Renji tries to attack Noba. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Renji and co visit Uryū in hospital. Episode72FloorFloods.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode72WaterRenjisHand.png|Water begins to encircle Renji's wrist. Episode73HoBanBattle.png|Renji and Ichigo surrounded by water columns. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|The group is attacked. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo are caught. Ep83KurodoRenjiYoshi.png|Renji fights Yoshi. Ep82BittoRenji.png|Renji is surrounded by bitto. Tessai interrupts the discussion.png|Tessai interrupts them. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Episode88WatchingHumanBoy.png|Renji watches the boy he saved recover. Episode89GroupListens.png|The group listens to Ugaki. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo and Renji leave the group. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help Renji and Ichigo. Renji bankai ep 90.jpg|Renji's Zanpakutō Hihio Zabimaru in Bankai. Renji faces off against Gesell.png|Renji uses Bankai on Gesell. Higa Zekko B.PNG|Renji's Higa Zekko Technique. Episode97RenjiHitsugayaRangiku.png|Hitsugaya, Renji and Rangiku in the forest. Episode98RenjiRevealed.png|Hitsugaya is fooled into attacking Renji. Episode108RenjiStopsRukia.png|Renji stops Rukia from interfering in the fight. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Renji reflect on the Bount. RenjivsYjford.jpg|Renji and his Bankai vs. Yylfordt Granz. Renji vs Ylford.jpg|Renji vs. Ylfordt RenjiAbarai126.jpg|Renji Renji is coerced into doing chores by Urahara.png|Renji is coerced into doing chores by Kisuke Urahara. Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji stops Ichigo from protesting over going to Hueco Mundo. RenjixRukia2.jpg|Renji shows up in Hueco Mundo with Rukia. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji and Sado hunt for Rukia. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo and Renji are surrounded by Hollows in the Menos Forest. Ep150RenjisFlame.png|Renji uses Kidō to create a light. Ep153RenjiSlammed.png|Dondochakka slams Renji into the ground. Ep159Espada8Appears.png|Szayel Aporro Granz appears. Ep159RenjiBankaiDestroyed.png|Renji's Bankai is destroyed. Ep162MedazeppiAttacked.png|Medazeppi is defeated by Uryū. Renji protects Uryu.jpg|Renji protecting Uryū from Szayel Aporro's Fracciòn. Zabimaru.jpg|Renji entrapping Szayel Aporro Granz with Zabimaru RenjiKido.jpg|Renji charging a shot of red fire against Szayel Aporro. Ep164UryuRenjiVsSzayel.png|Szayel heals himself. Ep193ClonesRubble.png|Uryū and Renji clones. E193 Renji scolds Dondochakka.png|Renji angrily gives out to Dondochakka for attacking him. Ep193 Pesche Dondochakka Renji and clone.png|Renji, Pesche and Dondochakka realize that Pesche's clones are wearing trousers instead of a loincloth. RenjiDoll.jpg|Renji's Voodoo Doll. Ep199RenjiUryuPoisoned.png|Renji and Uryū are poisoned by Mayuri's Bankai. Renji and Uryū covers their eyes.jpg|Renji and Ishida "cover" their eyes. Renji bankai ep 269.jpg|Renji comes to Rukia's aid. Renji Bankai - Episode 273.jpg|Renji's Zanpakutō Hihio Zabimaru in Bankai. Yammy is bound by Renji Bankai.png|Renji's Bankai Hihio Zabimaru generating Reitsu ropes around Yammy. RenjiVsYammy.png|Renji fighting Yammy. Ichigo's Friends Return.jpg|Rukia and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. The Mod Souls save Renji from Patros.png|The Mod Souls save Renji from Patros. Abarai renji2.jpg|Renji Abarai RenjiGrin.png|Renji Abarai Renji Bankai ep193.jpg|Renji with his Bankai Hihio Zabimaru Ururu offering chad and renji cake.jpg|Ururu offering Renji and Chad cake RenjiAbari.jpg|Renji Abarai Renji Abarai.jpg|Renji Abarai Renji123.jpg|Renji Abarai Hhio Zabimaru.png|Renji and his Bankai ByakuyaRenjiTalk.png|Byakuya gives Renji sole responsibility for the search of Ichigo and Rukia. Renji Abarai & Ikkaku Madarame vs. Tetsuzaemon Iba and Shuhei Hisagi.png|Renji and Iba. Iba questions Renji's motives.png|Iba questions Renji's motives. Ep231RenjiRukiaAmbushed.png|Renji and Rukia are ambushed by Sode no Shirayuki. Ep231RenjiRukiaRun.png|Renji and Rukia run in the chaos. Rukia and Renji are cornered.png|Rukia and Renji face off against Kazeshini and Gonryōmaru. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe that has Byakuya betrayed them. Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office.png|Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo, Renji & Rukia confront Byakuya and Senbonzakura. Renji clashes with Byakuya.png|Renji clashes with Byakuya. Renji and Rukia relax with the other 6th Division members.png|Renji and Rukia relax with the 6th Division members. Renji arrives before the group.png|Renji arrives before the group. Renji Abarai vs. Boomerang Toju.png|Renji vs. Boomerang Tōjū. Renji hit in the back with the Toju's boomerang.png|Renji is hit by the Tōjū's weapon. Renji begging Ichigo to save Rukia.jpg|Ren Jin asks Ichigo to save Rukiruki in Isane's dream. Renji and Ichigo Spar.jpg|Ichigo and Renji spar. Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal.png|Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal. Ep317ByakuyasTeamReturns.png|Byakuya and the others return from the Senkaimon. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Renji is present as Byakuya presents Dangai item to Yamamoto. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep320MayuriBeginsDiscussion.png|Mayuri begins the discussion. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon rushes off. Ep320ShinigamiEvade.png|Renji and Rukia evade the cloud of ash. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Renji joins Nozomi's barbeque. Renji arrives to assist Sado.png|Renji comes to Sado's aid. Yasutora Sado & Renji Abarai vs. Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Renji assists Sado against his own Reigai copy. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara and Renji rescue Ichigo. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke explains about the Dangai and Inaba's interest in it. E330 Renji before Unohana, Yamamoto.png|Renji is given orders from Yamamoto. ShinigamiProtectNozomi.png|The Shinigami protect Nozomi. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji and co try to cheer up Ichigo. Renj and Rukia bow to Unohana.png|Renji and Rukia bow to Unohana as she walks outside. Ep332ReigaiByakuyaAttacking.png|Reigai-Byakuya continues his relentless attack. Ep333Fire.png|Renji and Rukia look out for Ichigo. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Listening as Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep362JackieRenjiSplitScreen.png|Jackie and Renji. Ep363JackieKicksRenji.png|Jackie kicks Renji. Ep363RenjiJackie.png|Renji talks with Jackie. Ep363RenjiAttacksJackie.png|Renji hits Jackie. Ep363RenjiFacesJackie.png|Renji faces Jackie. Episode 363 Renji 1.png|Option 1 Episode 363 Renji Option 2.png|Option 2 Episode 363 Renji 3.jpg|Option 3 Episode 363 Renji 4.jpg|Option 4 Episode 363 Renji 5.png|Option 5 RenjiEpisode363.png Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami watch on. Ep366RukiaObjects.png|Rukia objects to the idea Ichigo would betray Soul Society. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Kūgo's coffin. Renji Manga Pics Bleach cover 11.jpg|Renji on the cover of Volume 11 Renji akamaru cover 2004.jpg|Renji on the cover of 2004 C118 cover Renji Abarai.png|Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 118 C137 cover Ichigo Renji.png|Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 137 C275 cover Ishida & Renji.png|Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 275 Ichigo Renji Bankai.png|Renji and Ichigo in Bankai on the vibe cover Renji Zabimaru Music.jpg|thumb|Renji and Zabimaru on the music cover. C174 cover Ichigo and renji.jpg|Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 174. 195Strike_Force_arrives.png|The strike squad arrives. Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear.png|Renji and the other Shinigami make their first appearance of the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc. Renji vs jackie3.png|Renji defeats Jackie with Zabimaru's hilt. C65 cover.jpg|Renji on the cover of Chapter 65 C96 cover page.png|Renji on the cover of Chapter 96 C173 Cover Page.jpg|Renji and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 173 C-17 cover.png|Izuru, Momo and Renji on the cover of Chapter -17 C181 cover page.png|Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia in the background in the cover of chapter 181. 489Renji_tells.png|Renji tells Rukia to calm down. Ch495RenjiAmbushed.jpg|Renji nearly hit with a surprise attack. 502Renji_attacks.png|Renji attacks Äs Nödt. Renji fallen.jpg|Renji defeated by the Vandenreich. C239 Original Cover.jpg Ch515RukiaRenjiIntensiveCare.png|Rukia and Renji lying in the recovery room after their defeat by the Vandenreich. C517P13 Senshumaru with orbs.jpg|Renji is collected by Senjumaru Shutara for transport to the Royal Palace. Ch520 MikeConleyWouldBeProud.png|Renji enduring one of Tenjirō's punches. Ch521_ItsNotOver9000.png|thumb|Ichigo and Renji notice the empowering effects of the food. Ch522 ŌetsuPranking.png|Renji and Ichigo being pranked by Ōetsu. Ch523_SpiritsAreNOTWithYou.png|Ichigo and Renji are set upon by the Asauchi. RRTraining.JPG|Renji training with Rukia Renji Movie Pics Renji and rukia comforting.png|Renji and Rukia attempt to comfort Matsumoto. Ichigo and renji argue.png|Ichigo doesn't embrace Renji's idea of resuscitation Renji and the others meet with matsumoto.png|Renji, Nanao and Kyōraku meet with Matsumoto. Matsumoto and the others move inside.png|Matsumoto and the others move inside to discuss Hitsugaya's haori. Byakuya and renji investigating the scene.png|Byakuya and Renji investigate the attack scene. Captains confront hitsugaya.png|The Gotei 13 captains confront Hitsugaya. Ichigo's group meets yoruichi and soifon.jpg|Inside the Renji uses Zabimaru as a stairway. Shinigami vs. menos diamonddust rebellion.jpg|The Shinigami are confronted with a horde of Menos. Byakuya protects ichigo and others.jpg|Byakuya protects Ichigo and the others. Renji watches kusaka's defeat.jpg|Renji watches as Kusaka is defeated by Ichigo. Ōin's territory. Renji protects Ichigo.png|Gunjō's blow is blocked by Renji's Zanpakutō. Renji pummeled by Garogai.png|Garogai pummels Renji. Garogai emerges from the lava.png|Renji faces off against Garogai. Hell Kido.png|The Kidō Renji uses to send Ichigo back to the Human World from Hell. Renji Video Clips Renji shikai.gif|Renji's Zanpakuto Zabimaru in Shikai. HikotsuTaiho01.gif|Renji's bankai Hihio Zabimaru's Hikotsu Taisho technique. Sai Renji.gif|Renji perforiming Bakudo #1. Sai. HikotsuTaiho02.gif HigaZekkō.gif|Renji's Higa Zekkō. EnhancedHigaZekkō.gif |Renji's Enhanced Higa Zekkō. ReiatsuRopes.gif|Renji uses his Reiatsu Ropes. HihiōZabimaru.gif|Ranji releases Hihiō Zabimaru. Zabimaru Pics 42Zabimaru_talks.png|Zabimaru's Spirit Manifestation 48Zabimaru_materializes.png|Zabimaru manifests. Zabimaru (spirit2).png|Zabimaru's Physical Manifestation Zabimaru Spirit.PNG|Zabimaru Renji approached by a figure.png|A mysterious figure comes before Renji. Zabimaru forms Shikai before Renji.png|Snakey and Chimpette utilize Shikai before Renji. Renji clashes with Snakey.png|Snakey attacks Renji. Renji points his sword at Zabimaru.png|Renji points his sword at Zabimaru. Renji Abarai vs. Zabimaru.png|Zabimaru towers over Renji. Renji blocks Snakey's strike.png|Renji blocks Snakey's attack. Renji fends off Hihio Zabimaru.png|Renji fends off Hihio Zabimaru. Renji breaks Zabimaru.png|Renji breaks Zabimaru. Ep236 Zabimaru defeated.png|Zabimaru before its defeated by Renji. Zabimaru Higa Zekko.png|Zabimaru being defeated by Renji with the Higa Zekko technique. Ep237 Renji at meeting.jpg|Renji addresses a meeting with Ukitake and Zabimaru Zabimaru appears on the scene.png|Zabimaru appears on the scene. Senbonzakura attacks a fleeing Zabimaru.png|Senbonzakura attacks a fleeing Zabimaru. Renji and his Zanpakuto arrive in Karakura Town.png|Renji and his Zanpakutō arrive in Karakura Town. Zabimaru splits up.png|Zabimaru decides to split up. Ep258KarinMeetsZabimaru.png|Karin meets Zabimaru. Karin appears before Snakey.png|Karin appears before Zabimaru. Karin and Yuzu come across Snakey again.png|Karin and Yuzu come across Zabimaru again. Snakey appears before the Toju.png|Zabimaru appears before the Tōjū. Snakey injured by the Toju's attack.png|Zabimaru injured by the Tōjū's attack. Ichigo appears before Renji and Chimpette.png|Ichigo appears before Renji and Zabimaru. Ep258ZabimaruCarriesKarin.png|Zabimaru carries Karin. Snakey hands Karin back to Ichigo.png|Zabimaru hands Karin back to Ichigo. Renji and Zabimaru stand over the Kurosaki Clinic.png|Renji and Zabimaru stand over the Kurosaki Clinic. Zabimaru (spirit) fights Hammer-Wielding Toju.png|Zabimaru fights a Tōjū. Zabimaru omake.jpg|Zabimaru in Human form in an omake. Senbonzakura explains how he entered the building.png|Senbonzakura explains how he entered the building. Senbonzakura argues with Zabimaru.png|Zabimaru fights with Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura & Zabimaru Trapped.png|Senbonzakura & Zabimaru Trapped. The trio are sealed away.png|The trio are sealed away. The trio signal to Ashisogi Jizo.png|The trio signal to Ashisogi Jizō. Snakey and Chimpette run to Senbonzakura.png|Zabimaru runs to Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura and the others flee from the closing doors.png|Senbonzakura and Zabimaru flee from the closing doors. The trio walk through Mayuri's Chamber.png|The trio walk through the lab. Snakey begins to choke.png|Zabimaru begins to choke. Senbonzakura and others arrive at the control room.png|Senbonzakura and Zabimaru arrive at the control room. Ashisogi Jizo's Bankai glares at them.png|Ashisogi Jizō at the door. Zabimaru surrounded by the Shinigami.png|Zabimaru surrounded by the Shinigami. Renji arrives in the Human World alongside Zabimaru.png|Renji arrives in the Human World alongside Zabimaru. Hebi Plays Games With Yuzu And Karin.png|Hebi playing with Karin and Yuzu. Renji berates his Zanpakuto spirit.png|Renji berates his Zanpakutō spirit. The Toju towers over them.png|The Tōjū towers over them. The Toju backs away from Chimpette.png|The Tōjū backs away. Kirikaze beaten by Zabimaru.png|Hihio Zabimaru attacking Kirikaze. Category:Images